Dean Winchester's Sweet Girl
by pamela25401
Summary: Imp thinks and feels and she's on the job. Vehicular aggression/ homicide. Wincest winchester incest : one kiss and implied.


**Author:** pamela  
**Title:** Dean Winchester's Sweet Girl  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Vehicular aggression, slash (kiss and implied)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** No disrespect intended. No money made.  
**Summary:** Imp, on the job  
**Pairing:** Dean and Sam but only peripherally  
**Warning:** Sentient car. Slash kiss and implied Wicest (Winchester incest)  
**Feedback:** Feedback would be lovely, thank you.  
**Archive:** VX and Live journal  
**Note:**My thanks to Bitten for the beta. I think I love this car.

Imp was tired and hungry and dirty but she didn't hesitate when Dean pressed her gas to the floor.

She saw the corner up ahead and shivered slightly.

"Easy baby," Dean soothed and braked just enough that they didn't fly over the far edge. She did skid a little bit but nothing her tires couldn't handle. "That's my girl."

She smiled and roared down the straightaway. Of all her drivers Dean was the best. He loved her in a way no one else ever had.

She'd known he was special the moment John had set him in the backseat at the hospital, just three days old. Granted it had taken her a few years to make the connection but even before those tiny little hands had touched her engine for the first time she'd been in love.

She was Dean Winchester's sweet girl no matter who drove her.

Dean braked hard and she gritted her teeth, "I got ya."

Imp growled up the new road despite the awful surface. She was going to need some serious attention after this but Dean would take care of her and she'd never let him down.

The back road opened up and the moonlight and her head lights showed an open field on one side with a dense tree line on the other.

Dean let off the gas and braked, bringing her to a dead stop. She was shaking, ready, willing to roar. "Easy girl." He shut off her lights and patted her dash. "Nice and quiet. Just waiting now."

Imp was vibrating with suppressed energy but she tried to be as quiet as she could.

Dean's grip on her steering wheel was incredibly tight and it just made her want to scream because she knew he was afraid. She hated anything, everything that could make Dean fear.

Quite suddenly Sam crashed out of the trees and stumbled but then righted himself and turned sharply; swinging a machete at a man behind him. The head went flying and Sam turned and ran full out into the open field.

Dean slammed on the gas and Imp screamed. In the fraction of a second it took for her to fully open up her valves Imp had to blink, the pressure hurt. But then she opened her eyes and glared down the road; pure muscle digging into the gravel and spitting it out as she jumped forward.

"Come on, baby! Give me everything you've got."

Imp opened up completely and didn't hesitate when another man came out of the trees.

Dean turned on her lights and she roared with intent but at the last second Dean swerved and took aim at a third man chasing Sam. Dean jerked the wheel and Imp slipped slightly; just right to wing the bastard and send him flying into a tree.

She fish-tailed as Dean swung her around. Her tires lost traction on the edge of the road but she snarled and got her ass in gear.

"One more, baby. We can do it."

Imp found her feet and charged as Sam stopped running and turned back to the road.

The first man had stopped chasing Sam and was trying to get back to the trees but that was not going to happen as Imp snarled in tune with Dean and drove him down.

~ ~ ~

Imp sat quietly outside the motel and relaxed under the light rain.

After the boys had shared a hard biting kiss they'd made sure the Vampires were dead, which was actually kind of funny if you think about it, and then returned to her.

"My beautiful girl," Dean had stroked her side as Sam just shook his head. "Let's get you out of here and clean you up.

They'd done that first, rinsed the evidence off before giving her a tank full of gas. She could feel bits and pieces still on her but they were hidden. Dean had given her a quick once over while Sam had been in the grocery store and promised to give her all the attention she needed in a few days.

They were headed for Bobby's but the boys needed to rest and the rain was soothing. Not as soothing as Dean but she understood. The boys needed a bed. They could fuck anywhere and often did but Sam was just too long to really be comfortable making love in her backseat and Dean had been in the mood for a long leisurely bout. Or multiple short ones.

Bright but not too early the next morning they headed out, music loud, the boys in a fine mood, and Imp feeling the purr of the open road.


End file.
